


Salad

by Cliophilyra



Series: Prompt Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliophilyra/pseuds/Cliophilyra
Summary: Why the hell is Dean eating a Salad?!Prompt: Salad





	Salad

**Author's Note:**

> In search of inspiration we have decided to do a prompt challenge between us for however long we want to! No schedule or rules of posting. We're giving each other a prompt every day or so and stories written in response will either be posted in here or as part of an existing WIP.

“Dean, you’ve never willingly eaten a salad in your life!”

“Shut up Sammy, there’s a first time for everything.”

Sam narrows his eyes at his brother.  “It doesn’t look like your enjoying it,” he says.

“Yeah well...” Dean mutters, shovelling lettuce into his face with a look of grim determination. “It’s good for me, isn’t that what you’re always saying?”

Sam shrugs. “Yeah, but since when have you listened to me? Your blood has to be at least fifty percent grease and alcohol at this point.”

“So, I’m trying to do something about that. Bite me.”

Sam sits down across from Dean at the kitchen table. “Fair enough,” he sighs, opening his laptop and pulling up the news report he’d found that looked distinctly like it could be a case. He tries to take in the details but keeps finding his attention returning to his brother and the incongruous plate of leaves. “What brought this on?” he asks, trying to keep his tone casual. 

Dean scowls into his vegetables. “I don’t know, we’re getting old Sam. It catches up with you. Can’t live on burgers and whiskey at this age and keep on fightin’ the good fight y’know?”

Sam nods, he supposes it’s a fair point. He has always done his best to dodge the standard Hunter’s road diet but even he’s noticing more aches and pains these days. 

“’m not gonna live forever.” Dean adds without looking up. Sam tilts his head, watching him carefully. It’s an old refrain, but the idea that his brother might consider doing something to slow the inevitable is new. 

There’s a sound behind them and Dean looks up, a soft smile spreading over his face. Sam turns to see Cas standing in the doorway, dishevelled and barefoot in jeans and one of Dean’s old grey henleys. 

The angel smiles at them and makes a beeline for the coffee machine. He pours himself a cup then sits down beside Dean at the table. He buries his face in the cup, inhaling deeply before he takes a mouthful. “Morning,” he says, grabbing a piece of cucumber from Dean’s plate and popping it in his mouth. “I know I’m not an expert but that seems like an odd choice for breakfast.”

Dean smiles and shoves him with a shoulder. “Yeah Cas it would be, but it’s lunchtime.”

Cas glances up at the clock in surprise. “Oh! I must have lost track of the time.”

Dean laughs. “Sure, it’s not like you were sleeping, right?” 

“I don’t need sleep,” Cas says, grabbing more food from Dean’s plate.

Dean lifts his plate, moving it out of Cas’s reach. “You do a good impression of needing it angel. You were out like a light when I got up, didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

Sam’s brain skids to a stop and he blinks in surprise. Did he just…? Has he missed something? 

“I  _ like _ sleep, I don’t  _ need _ sleep. It’s the same with food, I just prefer sharing yours,” Cas smiles slyly and Dean rolls his eyes in mock annoyance. 

“Where’s Jack?”

“From the noises coming from his room I’m guessing he’s playing a video game. At least I hope he is, otherwise there’s some kind of war going on in there,” Cas replies.

Dean snorts a small laugh and suddenly Sam sees it all, clear as day. Parents and child. Hearth and home. Maybe it’s not the 2.4 children and picket fence of rose-tinted memory but without a doubt it’s the family his brother has always wanted. No wonder he’s trying to make it last. 


End file.
